grandlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Grandline: Episode 50
Doctor of the Dead is the 50th Episode of Grandline: The Role Play Series. Ramon revisits his origins during an epic battle against Doctor Stitch. Plot After Gajeel's sudden departure, Ramon and Rose chase Doctor Stitch across Thriller Castle. They come into combat with several of his "zombie" creations while chasing him. The doctor decides to give them a brief summarization of his life; Stitch lived at the top of the Mass Mansion and created Zombies to populate the entire Island under Tsubasa's direct orders. His purpose is to create an army on Thriller Bark that will be used only when the "world is swallowed in darkness". Ramon questions Stitch's statement but the doctor refuses to answer, instead he stops running once he and his pursuers reach the basement of the castle. Several dozen zombies appear from the darkness to surround Ramon and Rose, then Stitch gives a brief explanation of his creations. There are three types of zombies; # Zombies that were created from corpses of animals. # Zombies created from strong willed humans, these zombies personalities remain intact. Gajeel's father was this type of Zombie. # Zombies created from the body of undead monsters and that of a living human. Stitch describes the third class of zombie to be "Perfect" and then reveals that Ramon is the only Zombie of that kind, and that his body was created by the doctor himself. Refusing to believe his nature, Ramon transforms into his gatekeeper form and clears the room of the surrounding zombies. Stitch explains that when Ramon initially voyaged to Thriller Bark, he was caught and experimented on until he eventually transformed into the gatekeeper. Stitch released him only because the doctor could not figure out how to return Ramon to normal. Ramon struggles to come to terms with his past, as he cannot remember them. Stitch explains that Ramon's memories were removed and replaced, meanwhile the doctor removes his lab coat and draws a scythe from the inside of his body in preparation to fight. Ramon tells Rose to stay back, feeling as if the monster within him must destroy his creator alone. The two trade blows until Stitch is able to enter Ramon's body using dark threads from within his body. These threads are soaked in the blood of all the monsters slain to create both Ramon and Stitch's body. The ladder uses his threads to enter and control Ramon's body, then forces Ramon to attack Rose. Ramon appears to beat Rose into a shell of his former self, but the Pacifista retaliates violently and discovers that Stitch must remain immobile in order to control Ramon. Rose fires his robotic arm off like a rocket but Stein separates his left hand from himself and uses his scythe to thwart Rose's plan. Ramon continues to attack but only results in Rose incapacitating him using an electrified-spiked whip which extended from his remaining left arm, then creates a thousand volt canon from his right hand and fires it at Stitch. Ramon falls unconscious and back to his normal form, but Stitch appears and quickly reforms his body. The doctor uses his scythe to free Ramon and stab Rose, appearing to greatly injure the pacifista. Although this is a ruse for Ramon to strike Stitch and his back on surprise and absorb him from his body, leaving only his leather skin behind. Ramon checks on Rose's condition and discovers that Rose will be fine, but after letting his guard down Stitch fights back within Ramon's body, causing several dark threads to pierce and spew from Ramon's body. The threads overlap Ramon's body to deform him into a pitch black beast that introduces itself as "The Ultimate Lifeform". Category:Anime Category:Episode